1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for preventing dripping or spilling of paint normally associated with paint cans which run down the sides thereof during usage. It is common with the usage of paint cans that paint drippings will run down the sides of the paint cans. The present device provides a means for containing this dripped or spilled paint in such a manner as to prevent it from contacting the floor or area surrounding the painting location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art devices have been utilized to facilitate clean-up operations in the area adjacent to where paint is being applied. Examples of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 693,514 issued Feb. 18, 1902 to A. Haberstroh for an Adhesive Fastener; U.S. Pat. No. 864,556 issued Aug. 27, 1907 to E. C. Reiter for a Drip Pan; U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,484 issued May 23, 1933 to R. Thompson on a Bucket Shield; U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,878 issued Oct. 4, 1938 to A. L. Lawrence on a Coaster; U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,965 issued Mar. 21, 1939 to W. J. Doty on a Drip Tray For Paint Pots; U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,309 issued June 20, 1939 to P. B. McConnell on a Coaster; U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,713 issued May 1, 1951 to J. A. Nicholson on a Detachable Bucket Drip Pan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,241 issued Mar. 3, 1953 to F. C. Schnabel on a Drip Tray For Paint Cans; U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,624 issued May 8, 1956 to L. E. Hoogstoel et al on a Packaging Device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,095 issued Oct. 14, 1958 to F. C. Schnabel on an All Purpose Drip Tray And Plate; U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,688 issued Dec. 19, 1961 to A. O. Luning on Coasters - Magnetic; U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,997 issued Mar. 12, 1963 to T. G. Brown on a Disposable Ash Tray; U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,450 issued Nov. 14, 1967 to J. Rawlins on a Tray For Paint Can; U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,429 issued Oct. 29, 1968 to L. A. DiNardo on a Paint Can Apron And Brush Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,163 issued Jan. 31, 1978 to M. Martin on an Apparatus For Recovering Paint Spills; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,476 issued Oct. 12, 1982 to C. Cowgill on a Paint Applicator Holder.